Benutzer Diskussion:Roan THE ONE/Archiv
Hallo Roan THE ONE! [[Bild:Sw6-cast.jpg|thumb|'Möge die Macht mit Dir sein, Roan THE ONE!']] Willkommen im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren! Bild:Wink.gif Auf der Willkommensseite kannst Du Dir einen gewissen Überblick verschaffen und nach den Ersten Schritten wirst Du auch schon genug wissen, um Deine ersten Artikel zu verfassen oder andere zu ergänzen! Bei der Gestaltung Deiner Artikel stehen Dir einige besondere Werkzeuge zur Verfügung. Da wären zum Beispiel Vorlagen, Bilder oder auch Tabellen. Aber das wichtigste und mächtigste Werkzeug hast Du unter Deinen Fingern: Bild:---.gif die Tastatur! Schreibe und sei kreativ, verwende bei Bedarf die Hilfe oder frag einen erfahreneren Benutzer um Rat. Vor kurzem wurde in der Jedipedia auch eine FAQ-Seite eingerichtet, auf der Du allgemeine Fragen stellen bzw. nachlesen kannst. Deine gestellten Fragen, werden dann von anderen Benutzern beantwortet. Belege Deine Artikel immer mit offiziellen Quellen und ordne sie in eine entsprechende Kategorie ein. Deine eigene Benutzerseite darfst Du nach Deinen eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten - mache davon Gebrauch und gib anderen Benutzern die Möglichkeit, Dein Fachgebiet oder Deine Vorlieben zu erkennen! Jetzt noch ein kurzer Hinweis zu den Diskussionen: Es ist in den MediaWikis so üblich, dass Diskussionsbeiträge immer signiert bzw. unterschrieben werden. Dies kannst Du ganz einfach tun, indem Du "~~~~" (4 Tilden) unter Deinen Kommentar setzt, woraus dann automatisch Dein Benutzername mit einem Zeitstempel gezaubert wird. Alternativ kannst Du dazu auch die Schaltfläche "Ihre Signatur mit Zeitstempel" über dem Bearbeitungsfeld nutzen. Nun aber erstmal genug - hau rein! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, MfG - Cody 10:24, 25. Mär. 2008 (CET) ---- Auch von mir ein herzliches Willkommen! Wenn du Fragen hast kannst du gern mich oder andere Benutzer fragen. Viel Spaß in der Jedipedia! --MfG Kal Meyer (Battalionskommando) 20:33, 25. Mär. 2008 (CET) Ein Hallo auch von mir, bei Fragen: Wehe wenn du dich scheust zu fragen... nee quatsch frag einfach ;-), Gruß Dark Lord Disku 22:04, 25. Mär. 2008 (CET) Gehts noch? Ehhh hallo? Unterlasse es bitte in zukunft allgemeine Vorlagen, die FÜR ALLE LEUTE GELTEN zu verändern, da du sie somit auch für ALLE ANDEREN LEUTE die diese Vorlage benutzen ÄNDERST. Wenn du ein Darth Maul vorlage willst, dann erstelle dir wie jedaer ander Benutzer eine eigene, bzw. füge den Code direkt in deine benutzerseite ein. Wie das geht findest du über Links im Willkommenst Text (den stellen wir ja nicht nur zum spass auf deine Diskussionsseite.) Mir währe es zwar lieber du würdest dich beim schreiben und verbessern der Artikel einsetzen, da ich eine benutzerseite nahezu unwichtig finde (und dies hier schließleich kein Forum ist), aber wenn du geren eine Tolle Benutzerseite haben möchtest, frag lieber einige Leute so wie Benutzer:Cody oder andere bevor du etwas vielleicht kaputt machst. --Modgamers 12:11, 26. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Es war ein Fehler, ich weiß und ich wollte es auch direkt danach rückgängig machen, aber du warst schneller. Ich hatte einfach einen wichtigen Punkt übersehen und ich bitte deshalb um Nachsehen. Es war keine Absicht! --Roan THE ONE 12:15, 26. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::Ja ok... in letzterzei kommen halt nur sehr viele, gerade jüngere Benutzer hier her und machen ähnliche Dinge und betrachten dies hier eher als ein Ort der "ich zeig euch mal auf meiner Seite was ich an SW Mag und was nicht" begreifen, wobei sie den Hauptaspekt eher nicht sehn. Es ist natürlich schön, wenn siech hier viele Leute anmelden, und es ist auch Ok, wenn man sich eine nette Seite einrichten will, jedoch soltle man darüber nicht den Eigentlichen Zweck der Jedipedia vergessen. --Modgamers 12:20, 26. Mär. 2008 (CET) :::PS: Ich wollt dich jetzt auch nicht so anfahren... hab halt nur gedacht Juhu und noch so einer --Modgamers 12:22, 26. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::::Ist ja nicht so schlimm, ich kann das ja auch irgendwie nachempfinden;) Außerdem im Nachhinein ist ja auch nicht viel passiert, außer das ich jetzt weiß wie man Babelvorlagen macht;) --Roan THE ONE 12:26, 26. Mär. 2008 (CET) :::::Ich hasse Bearbeitungskonflikte, ich wollte dich grade schon zurechtweisen, Modgamers. Bild:;-).gif--Opi-Wann Knobi 12:27, 26. Mär. 2008 (CET) Alter Hi Roan, mir ist eben beim Überfliegen deiner Benutzerseite aufgefallen, dass das Alter von dir falsch hingeschrieben wurde, denn wenn du am 08.Februar 1993 geboren bist, kannst du nicht mehr 14 sein, sondern dann bist du 15. Darth Mauls Klon Disku 23:12, 29. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Upps, du hast Recht! Ich habe mich damit wohl noch nicht so recht abgefunden 15 zu sein;) Danke fürs draufaufmerksammachen(komisches Verb)Bild:Good work.gif(habe keinen passenderen Smiley gefunden;) :Mit lieben Grüßen --Roan THE ONE 23:18, 29. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::Ach, ist doch kein Thema. Bild:--).gif Darth Mauls Klon Disku 23:23, 29. Mär. 2008 (CET) Danke Em ja sorry das ich das bei Alter einfüg wollte mich nur bedanken bei dir Roan für den Under Construction tipp :) Weiß noch nicht wie ich dir hier irgendwas schick also kannst mir das eventuell auch schicken?Danke im vorraus MFG KROGAN! :Ich habe das jetzt einfach mal in diese Kategorie gepacktBild:;-).gif und ich sollte dir noch sagen das man hier mit ~~~~ unterschreibt. MFG --Roan THE ONE 12:05, 5. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Bilder Photographieren Hallo ROAN, ich hab jetzt zweimal beobachtet das du Bilder hochlädst die 1. Fotographiert sind und deswegen 2. ziemlich unscharf. Da du vielleicht keinen Scanner hast, wende dich doch an Ben Kenobi. Der hat 1. Sehr viele Comics und 2. Kann der gut scannen. Gruß --Mara 20:49, 25. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Ich hatte mich schon gewundert was denn gegen meine Bilder einzuwenden sei, aber okay. Nächstes Mal wende ich mich an Ben. Danke für die Info! MFG--Roan THE ONE 20:51, 25. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Vorlagenbezeichnungen Hallo Roan THE ONE! Nur ein kurzer Hinweis für dich: Bitte benenne Vorlagen immer eindeutig, weil es sonst später vielleicht zu Schwierigkeiten kommen könnte, wenn man eine ähnliche Vorlage für eine nachfolgende Organisation erstellen will. So gibt es mehrere Imperien und Republiken... Gruß, --Anakin Skywalker 12:25, 27. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Whie Hi Roan, hast du Lust beim Artikel von Whie mitzuarbeiten? Darth Mauls Klon ~ Diskussion 21:46, 8. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Könnte mir nix schöneres vorstellenBild:;-).gifIch trag mich dann gleich in der UC ein! MFG--Roan THE ONE (Plauderecke) 13:24, 9. Mai 2008 (CEST) Doppelte Artikel Hi Roan, der Artikel Dezanti, den du erstellt hast, existierte bereits in besserer Form hier. Einfach beim nächsten Mal ein bisschen besser aufpassen Bild:;-).gif Darth Mauls Klon ~ Diskussion 22:12, 10. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Ich muss mich hier jetzt mal verteidigen! Ich habe den Artikel nicht erstellt. Das war eine IP. Ich hab nur den ersten LA reingesetzt. Dieser Artikel war außerdem etwas unter meinem Niveau und KOTOR II hab ich gar nicht(also hätte ihn besser gemacht wenn ich die Quelle hätte). MFG--Roan THE ONE (Plauderecke) 22:15, 10. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Oh sorry, das habe ich falsch wahrgenommen. Ich hatte gedacht, dass du den Artikel erstellt hast (was mich wegen dem schlechten Niveau gewundert hat) und gedacht, dass die IP den LA reingestellt hat (was mich auch gewundert hat, da IPs eigentlich keine LAs stellen). Ich nehme alles zurück, was ich grad gesagt habe. Tut mir wirklich Leid. Darth Mauls Klon ~ Diskussion 22:21, 10. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::Jo schon ok. Hätte ja jedem passieren könnenBild:;-).gif MFG--Roan THE ONE (Plauderecke) 22:24, 10. Mai 2008 (CEST) Und deines? Da du letztens so nett gefragt hast was so meine Themen sind hab ich ganz vergessen dich nach deinen zu Fragen. Also tue ich es jetzt Bild:;-).gif 20:43, 14. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Unser Gespräch war viel zu schnell vorbeiBild:;-).gif Meine Vorlieben sind eigentlich genau die Sachen von denen ich Bücher oder Comics(hab allerdings nur 4) habe. Dies sind vorallem Bücher die vor oder während der Klonkriege spielen (z.B. Jedi-Padawan Reihe oder Yoda - Pfad der Dunkelheit etc.). Bezieht sich also hauptsächlich auf Klonkriege und was mit den Jedis in der Zeit passiert oder mit deren Gegenspielern. Irgendwann erweitere ich bestimmt auch noch meine BuchsammlungBild:;-).gif, dann wirds vielfältiger! So viel von mir. Gruß--Roan THE ONE (Plauderecke) 16:02, 15. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Ich hab mir auch gerade erst 5 neue Bücher zugelegt Bild:--).gif Jetzt kann ich daraus schön Artikel schreiben und mal wieder n bisschen mehr machen. 17:41, 15. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::Welche neuen Bücher hast du denn??? Ich hab in letzter Zeit nur damit begonnen meine Comicsammlung anzufangen. Als einziges Buch hab ich mir Der Schattenjäger gekauft(hatte das Buch schon vorher gelesen und es hat mir gut gefallen). Gruß--Roan THE ONE (Plauderecke) 13:29, 16. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::::Jetzt in letzter Zeit: Die Königsdrihne, Treueschwur, Die Verschollenen, Die Kundschfter, True Colors, der verschollene Planet. 14:33 16. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::::Kundschafter hab ich auch seid kurzem. Das habe ich aber geschenkt bekommen. Zählt also nicht als Neuerwerb. Muss das bald aber auch ma lesen! Gruß--Roan THE ONE (Plauderecke) 14:40, 16. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::::::Hast du denn die Verschollenen, weil das ist ja der Vorroman. 15:33, 16. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::::::Ne hab ich noch nicht. Versteht man es denn auch so? Oder ist das andere Buch wichtig? Wenn ja müsst ich mir den andern Band nochmal holen. Gruß--Roan THE ONE (Plauderecke) 15:55, 16. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::::::::Naja, es gibt ja nur die beiden Bönde in der Reihe Bild:;-).gif, aber ich bin sicher man versteht es auch so. Ich lese gedrade True Colors und hab die beiden vorherigen Bände auch nicht gelesen. 15:57, 16. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::::::::Aus dieser Reihe habe ich nur Feindkontakt gelesen. War ganz gut! Gruß--Roan THE ONE (Plauderecke) 15:47, 18. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::::::::Muss ich mir auch holen. Mandalorianer und Klonkrieger sind meine Lieblingscharaktere Bild:--).gif 15:51, 18. Mai 2008 (CEST) PS. Was sind deine Lieblingscharaktere? Hmm meine Lieblingscharaktere? Also grundlegend sympatisiere ich mit den Jedi(siehe Lieblingscharakter auf Benutzerseite) ansonsten find ich aber auch Boba und Jango gut, genauso wie Klonkrieger! Genauer kann ichs jetzt nicht sagenBild:;-).gifBild:--).gif Gruß--Roan THE ONE (Plauderecke) 15:59, 18. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Ich hab auch noch mehr. Unteranderem Ben Skywalker (Ist mein Namenstrager Bild:;-).gif unter viel zu viele mehr. Was liest du eigentlich gerade für ein Buch? 16:01, 18. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Momentan lese ich nur wenig Star Wars spezifisches. Ich lese grade Bastian Sicks Der Dativ ist dem Genitiv sein Tod und ein japanisches Buch namens Train Man. Hab als nicht gelesendes Star Wars Buch auch nur Die Kundschafter und ein paar Star Wars Teile(werd ich voraussichtlich nicht so schnell lesen, war vom ersten sehr enttäuscht). Gruß--Roan THE ONE (Plauderecke) 16:11, 18. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::PS: Was liest du grad? :::True Colors, Ist aber schon oben genannt. Wenn du Kundschafter dann doch durch hast, können wir ja vielleicht noch daraus zusammen Artikel schreiben. Da ist nämlich ein relativ großer Bedarf noch. 16:19, 18. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::::Wie meinst du das True Colours ist schon genannt? Hab doch grad gar nichts darüber geschrieben. Das mit dem gemeinsamen Schreiben können wir aber gerne machen. Les das Buch demnächst mal durchBild:;-).gif Gruß--Roan THE ONE (Plauderecke) 16:27, 18. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::::Gut, hoffentlich klappts gut. 16:22, 19. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::::::So hab gestern begonnen es zu lesen. Hört sich ganz gut an. Gruß--Roan THE ONE (Plauderecke) 13:44, 23. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::::::Ich hab noch nicht angefangen 17:46, 23. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::::::::Bild:;-).gif Dann musst du dich mal sputen:P^^ Gruß--Roan THE ONE (Plauderecke) 18:07, 23. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::::::::Mach ich, mach ich Bild:;-).gif 12:04, 25. Mai 2008 (CEST) Jori Car'das Hallo Roan! Ich sehe, du hast ein UC in den Artikel für Car'das gesetzt, aber eigentlich wollten Garm und ich den bald schreiben... Ja, wir hätten auch schon ein UC reinsetzen können, aber daran hat man eben nicht gedacht... Könntest du den Artikel vielleicht freilassen? Es gibt ja noch soo viele andere Artikel Bild:--).gif Danke im Vorraus (für eine Antwort vielleicht auch^^) Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 13:41, 6. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Mir fällt übrigens ein, dass Jori Car'das nicht nur in Die Kundschafter vorkommt, sondern auch in Die Verschollenen. Du hast dieses Buch nicht, daher ist es vielleicht vorteilhafter, wenn jemand anders das macht. Sei bitte nicht beleidigt, weil ich dir den Artikel "wegnehmen" will, aber ich und Garm warten schon länger darauf :) Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 14:07, 6. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::Ok, dann kümmer ich mich um einen anderen Artikel. Wünsche dann viel Spass beim schreiben:-) Gruß--Roan THE ONE (Plauderecke) 14:16, 6. Jun. 2008 (CEST) PS: Heißt er nicht Jorj Car'das? :::Ja, du hast da ganz recht. Er heißt Jor'j' Car'das. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 19:07, 6. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::::Jori läßt sich zwar einfacher schreiben;) aber ich habe mich schon etwas gewundert:). Gruß--Roan THE ONE (Plauderecke) 20:00, 6. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::::Ich glaube aber, der Name wird Jori ausgesprochen. Man heißt ja nicht Jorj^^ Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 20:18, 6. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::::::Dann würds mich auch nicht wundern, warum er von Thrawn lieber beim Nachnamen genannt werden willBild:--).gif Jori hört sich meiner Ansicht nach etwas mädchenhaft anBild:;-).gif Gruß--Roan THE ONE (Plauderecke) 20:21, 6. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::::::PS: Ich find wenn mans Jorj ausspricht klingt das coolerBild:;-).gif UC Hi Roan, Ich hatte ja gefragt ob wir wenn wir beide mit Die Kundschafter fertig sind einen Artikel daraus gearbeiten wollen. Wie wärs mit Maris Ferasi oder Quennto oder gleich mit dem Buchartikel ;-) 09:25, 7. Jun. 2008 (CEST) PS. Ich k;nnte allerdings erst anfangen wenn mein Internet wieder einwandfrei funktioniert. :Jo, natürlich können wir diese Artikel schreiben, aber ich wäre vorsichtig, dass bei den Artikeln über Ferasi und Quennto nicht auch was in Die Verschollenen steht, denn das Buch habe ich ja nicht(siehe Disku drüber). Aber wenn wir einen schönen Artikel haben den wir schreiben wollen, steht einer Zusammenarbeit nichts im Wege(man klingt das jetzt förmlich:P) Deshalb noch die kleine Frage, ob du ICQ hast. Das würde die Kommunikation natürlich etwas vereinfachen:) Gruß--Roan THE ONE (Plauderecke) 12:38, 7. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :PS: Entschuldige meine umständliche Sprache: Hab gestern zu lange Autoball EM geschaut und bin noch etwas müde:) ::Ich wollte erwähnt haben, dass der Artikel für Quennto schon seit einigen Wochen existiert :) Ich habe ihn vor einigen Tagen erst beendet. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 12:40, 7. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::Sieht auch sehr ausführlich aus... Da gibts wohl wirklich nicht mehr viel zu machenBild:--).gif Gruß--Roan THE ONE (Plauderecke) 12:43, 7. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::::Ich hab mir dafür sehr viel Mühe gegeben :) Sobald Olee Starstone nochmal korrekturgelesen wurde, häng ich mich an das Extragalaktische Flugprojekt. Ja, ich hab mir schon recht viel vorgenommen^^ Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 12:47, 7. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::::Die Bargain Hunter ist übrigens auch von mir Bild:--).gif Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 12:53, 7. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::::- :::::Da hast du dir ja wirklich viel vorgenommen für die nächste Zeit!! Aber schnapp uns nicht alle Artikel weg ;), wie du ja eindrucksvoll grade beweist Gruß--Roan THE ONE (Plauderecke) 12:59, 7. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::::::Man muss eben möglichst schnell anfangen, die fetten Schweine herauszupicken, um noch genug Futter zu haben Bild:;-).gif Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 15:02, 7. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::::::So wie ich Die Verschollenen gelesen hab steht da nichts über Ferasi drin also könn wir das ding machen wenn du Lust hast. 20:26, 15. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::::::::Jo natürlich habe ich Lust:) Lass uns mal beginnen. Soll ich den Artikel für uns jetzt reservieren? Dann können wir ja sehen wie wir den Artikel aufteilen. Auf gute Zusammenarbeit Gruß--Roan THE ONE (Plauderecke) 23:23, 15. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::::::::Ja das wär super. Also sagen wir mal du machst so ungefähr die eine Hälfte des Buches in dem sie vorkommt und ich die andere. Was besseres fällt grad nich ein. 17:27, 22. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Können wir dann ja auch spontan entscheiden. Habe in den Artikel jetzt ein UC gesetzt, damit wir damit bald anfangen können. Gruß--Roan THE ONE (Plauderecke) 16:22, 24. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Alles klar. Meld dich wenn du anfangen willst. 21:14, 24. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::Bin eigentlich grade noch bei einem anderen Artikel dessen Buch ich erstmal zuende lesen muss. Aber ich sag dann Bescheid. Gruß--Roan THE ONE (Plauderecke) 14:57, 25. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::PS: Setz deine Sigantur nochmal in die UC. So wie es jetzt ist sieht es doof aus... :::Sorry, hatte ich ganz vergessen... 15:30, 25. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::::Vielleicht würde ich schon jetzt anfangen da ich die ganzen Sommerferien über weg bin also sollten wir vielleicht langsam mal loslegen oder ? Bild:--).gif 16:20, 3. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::::Jo mach mal! Ich werde dann einfach auf dem aufbauen, was du geschrieben hast. Bin ja momentan noch mit nem anderen Artikel beschäftigt, das geht jetzt zwar langsam zum Ende hin, kann aber noch ein kleines bißchen dauern, da die Inhaltsangabe das schwierigste ist Bild:;-).gif Gruß--Roan THE ONE (Plauderecke) 13:23, 4. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::::Alles Klar :) 14:35, 4. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Danke aber der text wurde gelöscht (vostehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Redcat1995) :Sorry aber ich verstehe jetzt nicht so ganz was du damit sagen willst^^ Vielleicht solltest du mir noch einmal erläutern was gelöscht wurde. Unter anderem solltest du deine Beiträge auf Diskussionsseiten beim nächsten mal mit ~~~~ unterschreiben, damit man auch weiß wer geschrieben hat. Gruß--Roan THE ONE (Plauderecke) 17:18, 18. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Benutzerseite Danke Pandora Diskussion 00:07, 25. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Ich kann das nicht ausstehen, wenn ich auf fremden Benutzerseiten Typos entdeckeBild:;-).gif Also gern geschehenBild:--).gif Gruß--Roan THE ONE (Plauderecke) 10:51, 25. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Asajj Ventress Kleine Sache: Asajj Ventress ist eine Dunkle Jedi und keine Sith.Dunkle Grüße, Evil040 Sith-Akademie 16:41, 25. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Dann sage ich danke für diese Info, auch wenn ich nicht weiß, wieso du sie mir jetzt mitteilst;) Gruß--Roan THE ONE (Plauderecke) 11:00, 26. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Sry, ich bin eben ganz genau was sith betrifft. Übrigens: Originelle Idee mit Barriss Offee.Dunkle Grüße, Evil040 Sith-Akademie 12:24, 27. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::Könnte es sein, dass du mich verwechselst? Mit Asajj Ventress hatte ich grade eher wenig am Hut, genauso wie mit Barris. Gruß--Roan THE ONE (Plauderecke) 12:26, 27. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::Sie bewacht doch deine Benutzerseite. Dunkle Grüße, Evil040 Sith-Akademie 12:29, 27. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::::Du hast Barriss auf deiner Benutzerseite eingebunden, ebenso wie Ventress, die zu bei deinen Lieblings'sith' listest. Ich denke, das hat er gemeint.--Anakin Skywalker 12:31, 27. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::::Ja, das hat er gemeint. Dunkle Grüße, Evil040 Sith-Akademie 12:33, 27. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::::::Achso, ok verstehe^^Ich dachte die ganze Zeit worüber redet der mit mir:D...Für Asajj mache ich dennoch keine neue Kategorie auf(Lieblings dunkle Jedi...hört sich komisch anBild:;-).gif) Und die Idee mit Barris hab ich auf irgendeiner Seite "gestohlen", ein neues Bild reingesetzt und die Position verändertBild:;-).gif. Hoffe es entsteht hier jetzt kein allgemeiner schlechter Eindruck von mir^^(versteht nichts, klaut Ideen etc.) Gruß--Roan THE ONE (Plauderecke) 12:37, 27. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::::::PS: @Little Ani: Hätte bei mir wohl noch etwas gedauert, das zu verstehen...Danke für die AufklärungBild:--).gif :::::::: Einen Schlechten Eindruck mache ich mir nicht von dir, immerhin hast du ja schon einen lesenwerten Artikel im gegensatz zu mir;). Dunkle Grüße, Evil040 Sith-Akademie 12:40, 27. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Dann bin ich ja beruhigtBild:--).gif Das mit dem lesenwerten Artikel freut mich auchBild:;-).gif Whie ist aber auch ein toller Charakter über den man viel schreiben kann Gruß--Roan THE ONE (Plauderecke) 12:42, 27. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Ja, in Yoda-Pfad der Dunkelheit wird er ziemlich spannedn beschrieben. Dunkle Grüße, Evil040 Sith-Akademie 12:46, 27. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Hätte eigentlich selbst nicht gedacht, dass man einen lesenswerten Artikel mit nur einer Quelle würde schreiben können^^ Ich habe mich getäuscht Gruß--Roan THE ONE (Plauderecke) 13:05, 27. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::Ja, und mit nur einem Bild. Dunkle Grüße, Evil040 Sith-Akademie 14:21, 27. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::Immerhin gibt es "ein" Bild. Für viele Charaktere ausem EU ist das ja durchaus nicht der Fall. Diese Artikel können aber trotzdem lesenswert werden;) Gruß--Roan THE ONE (Plauderecke) 14:58, 27. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Bißchen im Urlaub:) So wollte nur mal Bescheid sagen, dass ich ab morgen den 1. August so für etwa 2 Wochen nicht der Jedipedia zur Verfügung stehe...Bin in Frankreich, um mich von den Strapazen dieser Seite^^ zu erholen. Naja ich sag das jetzt nur, damit das mal bekannt ist. Gruß--Roan THE ONE (Plauderecke) 10:43, 31. Jul. 2008 (CEST) PS: Vorallem @ A-11 aber von mir aus auch an den Rest^^: Keine Angst um folgenden Artikel. Ich werde während der "kurzen" Auszeit meine Bemühungen voll und ganz in den Artikel fließen lassen und ihn dementsprechend vorschreiben und nach meiner Rückkehr einfach abtippen:) :Bin wieder hier:) Frankreich war schön und inspirierend. Werde mich deshalb auch ziemlich bald an mein Projekt (Erinnerung:Maris Ferasi) setzen. Hab schon ma den ganzen Text in Frankreich vorgeschrieben. Ihr wart, wie ich gesehen hab auch ganz gut beschäftigt(68 Mails, davon wohl 50 JP;). Naja ich freu mich auf jeden Fall wieder zuhause zu sein. Gruß--Roan THE ONE (Plauderecke) 09:19, 17. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :PS: Damit das jetzt nicht falsch rüberkommt: Frankreich war schön, aber iwann will man lieber wieder nach Hause. ::Hi Roan THE ONE! Herzlich Willkommen zurück.Bild:--).gif--Anakin Skywalker 09:44, 17. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::Und ich dachte schon niemand hätte mich vermisstBild:;-).gif Gruß--Roan THE ONE (Plauderecke) 09:53, 17. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Dankeschön Hi Roan, da ich nicht weiß, ob man dir, wie bei anderen Leuten die Auszeichnungen auf der Benutzerseite einfügen darf, poste ich diese Vorlage erstmal hier. Hab keine Scheu, sie auf deiner Benutzerseite einzufügen. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 12:28, 22. Nov. 2008 (CET) Jo, danke erstmal:) Freue mich natürlich darüber, dass meine Arbeit gewürdigt wird^^ Ich denke es ist ok, wenn die Auszeichnungen erstmal auf die Diskuseite gepostet werden, aber eitel, wie ich nunmal bin, werde ich sie mir wohl nochmal auf meine Benutzerseite stellen:) Also nochmal danke für die Auszeichnungen, macht mich ja irgendwie verlegen, dass ich noch keine verteilt habe^^ Gruß--Roan THE ONE (Plauderecke) 15:27, 23. Nov. 2008 (CET) Kurze Abwesenheit Joar bin über Silvester nicht zu Hause und werde dementsprechend auch nicht online sein. Komme erst am 2 Januar zurück^^ Wünsche aber allen ein frohes Neujahr:) Gruß--Roan THE ONE (Plauderecke) 12:12, 30. Dez. 2008 (CET) :So, bin wieder voll da Gruß--Roan THE ONE (Plauderecke) 13:07, 2. Jan. 2009 (CET) LA-Antrag Hi Roan! Ich habe eine Frage: Ist es wirklich sinnvoll einen Artikel mit einem LA zu versehen, der ansich zwar kurz und ohne Quellen ist, aber anscheinend aus einer Quelle recherchiert ist? Ein UQ und ein Stub-Eintrag würde meiner Meinung genügen. MfG 'CC Gree Diskussion:Commander Gree}} /wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 13:01, 2. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Für mich sah der Artikel wie ein neuer Stub-Artikel ohne Quellen aus. Also dachte ich, da Stubs normalerweise sofort wieder gelöscht werden, setzt ma nen LA rein. Wenn da noch Quellen reinkommen und man mir versichert, dass da nicht mehr rauszuholen ist, kann der LA aber natürlich wieder raus. Gruß--Roan THE ONE (Plauderecke) 13:07, 2. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::Ich werde den User ansprechen. MfG 'CC Gree 'Diskussion:Commander Gree}} /wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 13:16, 2. Jan. 2009 (CET) Keine Quellen Hi Roan, du hast anscheinend vergessen, deinen Artikel Familie Flume mit Quellen zu versehen. Ich wollt's dir nur gesagt haben. Gruß – '''Andro Disku 20:50, 16. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Jo danke schön. Habe es auch sofort geändert:) Gruß--Roan THE ONE (Plauderecke) 20:51, 16. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::Dann ist’s ja gut Bild:;-).gif – Andro Disku 20:54, 16. Jan. 2009 (CET) Meine Videos hey wie get´s den so geh mal zu meiner benutzer seite dan nach den romanen ist da so ein klon und an der seite steht Videos da klickst du hin und da sind meine videos Grüs Sergej7890 :Jo ich guck mal vorbei:) Gruß--Roan THE ONE (Plauderecke) 16:57, 20. Jan. 2009 (CET) Vaynai Hi Roan, offenbar hast du mit dem Artikel Vaynai einen Stub erstellt. Ich rate dir diesen nochmal zu erweitern, da er sonst gelöscht werden muss. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|''Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 22:17, 6. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Mehr steht in dem Roman nicht. Das ist alles, was ich aus ihm rausholen konnte. Gruß--'Roan THE ONE' (Plauderecke) 22:19, 6. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::Hier steht noch was drin, müsstest nur die Datei runterladen, dann kannst du deinen Artikel vielleicht etwas ausbauen. Hoffe, ich konnte helfen. ^^ -- [[Benutzer:Sol|Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 22:27, 6. Feb. 2009 (CET) :::Habe mir das mal angeschaut und festgestellt, dass die Infos 1. schwer zu verwerten sind und 2. nicht bei WP verwendet wurden. Ich weiß nicht, warum das dort als Quelle vermerkt ist? Gruß--'Roan THE ONE' (Plauderecke) 22:50, 6. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::::Keine Ahnung, aber ich schau es mir mal an. Außerdem hab ich alle Ausgaben vom Star Wars Gamer und laut Wookieepedia soll in Nr. 8 was drin stehen. Wenn du willst, ergänz ich die Infos daraus, bevor der Artikel noch gelöscht wird oder so. -- [[Benutzer:Sol|Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 23:03, 6. Feb. 2009 (CET) :::::Ja, das wäre nettBild:--).gif Gruß--'Roan THE ONE' (Plauderecke) 23:09, 6. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::::::Ich habs mal erweitert. Nicht wirklich ausgeschöpft die Quelle, aber das Wesentliche ist denk ich drin. ^^ -- [[Benutzer:Sol|Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 00:32, 7. Feb. 2009 (CET) :::::::Nicht wirklich ausgeschöpft? Der Artikel ist jetzt ausführlicher als bei WP! Naja ich danke dir für diese Artikelrettung:) Gruß--'Roan THE ONE' (Plauderecke) 11:18, 7. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::::::::Keine Ursache. ^^ -- [[Benutzer:Sol|Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 13:34, 8. Feb. 2009 (CET) Avatar....wer??? Hi =) also warst du das jetzt, der mich angeschrieben hat oder Kit Fisto??? wenn wir das geklärt ham könn wa ja ne menge schreiben :) CC Neyo 17:50, 12. Feb. 2009 (CET) :JP:WJNI. 17:53, 12. Feb. 2009 (CET) Richtiger Diaolog Hallo Roan THE ONE, ich habe da ein kleines Problem: Ich möchte gerne für meinen Artikel Imperiale Garnisonsbasis ein kleinen Diaolog zwischen Lando C. und darth vader einbauen, der in episode 5 in cloud city gehalten wird....ich kenne leider den wortlaut nur auf englisch....und man sollte doch 1:1 den dialog haben, oder? Könntest du mir evtl. weiterhelfen? Darth Hate 16:17, 13. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Schwierige Sache: Erster Tipp, setzt den Artikel erstmal unter UC, wenn der noch nicht fertig ist. Ansonsten wäre es vorteilhaft, wenn du den englischen Dialog hier mal postest, damit ich weiß, welcher gemeint ist. Gruß--'Roan THE ONE' (Plauderecke) 16:23, 13. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::Hallo Roan, wieso sagen alle, dass ich den under ''Under Construction nehmen soll? das habe ich doch die ganze zeit...naja ::hier der dialog: Darth Vader: "Perhaps you think you're being treated unfairly?" ::Lando Calrissian: "No." ::Darth Vader: "Good. It would be unfortunate if I had to leave a garrison here." :::Netterweise habe ich den für dich unter UC gestellt^^ Solltest aber nochmal den Zeitstempel nachtragen. :::Zum Zitat: Ich bin mir auch nicht tausendprozentig sicher, wie die richtige Übersetzung heißt, würde aber erstnal deine übersetzung so hinschreiben, wie du denkst, dass sie stimmt. Wenn dann etwas falsch ist, wird es bestimmt irgendein zitatsichererer User korrigieren. Ansonsten könntest auch im IRC nachfragen, oder aber irgendjemand ist mal schnell so nett, hier auszuhelfen^^ Gruß--'Roan THE ONE' (Plauderecke) 19:06, 13. Feb. 2009 (CET) :::PS: Seh grad, dass Andro sich schon um den Zeitstempel gekümmert hat. Vielen herzlichen Dank für deine Hilfe! Und auch für den Zeitstempel^^ Darth Hate 10:10, 14. Feb. 2009 (CET) Bilder Hi Roan, ich bin jetzt schon recht erfahren in den Sachen, wie z.B. Tabellen etc.^^ aber ich kann immer noch keine Bilder hochladen! Ehrlich, es tut mir Leid. Und die Vorlage ist nun gar nicht hilfreich. Könntest du mir bitte weiterhelfen. Vor allem möchte ich gerne meine eigenen Artikel mit Bildern "pimpen"! Davon habt ihr und die ganze Jedipedia ja auch was^^ Und zwar: Kira Lar, Olag Greck, Tierfon. Die Bilder sind identisch (Fact File und Wookiepedia, also rechtlich kein Problem) Darth Hate 16:10, 17. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Da musst du auf der linken Seite in der Leiste auf "Hochladen" klicken. Dort dann die Datei von deinem Pc suchen, einen aussagekräftigen Namen eingeben und die anderen Sachen noch ausfüllen, die dort angegeben sind. Die Vorlage definiert nur welche Lizenzen es gibt und wie du sie einsetzt, bei deinem wäre wohl richtig zu benutzen. Gruß--'Roan THE ONE' (Plauderecke) 12:47, 18. Feb. 2009 (CET) Verlinkungen Hallo Roan. Wie ich sehe hast du öfters Verlinkungen zurückgesetzt, da diese schon einmal vorkamen. Nun, dazu ist zu sagen, dass du grundlegend richtig liegst, doch diese Regel ist seit etwa 1 Jahr nur auf kleine Artikel bezogen. Größere Artikel, mit Abschnitten, haben das Recht pro Abschnitt eine Verlinkung dieses Wortes zu enthalten, da damit der Lesekomfort ansteigt und man nicht im Artikel nach der Verlinkung suchen muss. --'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 17:21, 27. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Und wieder was gelernt^^ Ich kannte bislang nur die "sehr alte Regel" und habe die bislang auch deshalb immer so angewendet. Nun danke für die Aufklärung Bild:--).gif Gruß--'Roan THE ONE' (Plauderecke) 17:24, 27. Feb. 2009 (CET) Kein Problem ;-) Falls du einen langen, alten Artikel mal überarbeiten solltest, darfst du das dann natürlich gerne verbessern ^^ --'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 17:27, 27. Feb. 2009 (CET) Raith Sienar Nochmal Hallo ;-) Planst du nur die Geschichte aus Planet der Verräter zu ergänzen oder ihn komplett aufzuarbeiten? --'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 18:16, 27. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Willkommen zurück^^ Ich habe mal nachgeschaut und mir kommts so vor, als wenn ich lediglich Planet der Verräter als Quelle vorhanden habe. Dementsprechend werde ich mich wohl auch nur darum kümmern können^^ Gruß--'Roan THE ONE' (Plauderecke) 18:27, 27. Feb. 2009 (CET) Oki doki. Dann viel Spaß :-) --'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 18:45, 27. Feb. 2009 (CET) Urlaubsmodus So, bin für sieben Tage nicht da, in Rom, wird also schwierig mit dem Kontakt halten^^ Wünsch euch ansonsten schöne RTO-freie Tage:D Gruß--'Roan THE ONE' (Plauderecke) 22:32, 12. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Und da isser wieder:-) Stehe der JP ab sofort wieder zur Verfügung und hab zu allem Überfluss auch noch eine neue Quelle bearbeitet, sodass da in nächster Zeit ein paar Artikel folgen könnten.^^ Gruß--'Roan THE ONE' (Plauderecke) 09:52, 20. Apr. 2009 (CEST) jojo danke jo, danke... hab das buch nur noch nich durch :) hatte nur gesehen, dass die infos fehlen und hab dann mit den sachen, die ich weiß angefangen. is wohl nich die beste taktik, find ich aba für leute ohne die quelle auf jeden fall schon besser, wenn etwas da is. das hat mich nämlich immer genervt, wenn ich ein buch gelesen hab und dann gab es keine infos zu den nebencharackteren. ich muss mich auch erst an die wikipedia-schreibweise gewöhnen. wird aba mit jedem beitrag besser. man sieht sich (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Kit Fisto (Diskussion • Beiträge) 15:59, 28. Apr. 2009) :Dann hast du aber zum Beispiel auch die Möglichkeit den Artikel unter UC nehmen, dann sieht man das du den noch bearbeitest. Ansonsten ists natürlich auch immer gut erst das Buch oder die Bücher durchzulesen.^^ Meine sie kommt im dritten Teil auch noch vor. Ansonsten ists meine Pflicht drauf hinzuweisen immer in einem Wiki mit ~~~~ zu unterschreiben, damit man sieht wer geschrieben hat und wann. Wünsche auch weiterhin viel Spaß hier. Gruß--'Roan THE ONE' (Plauderecke) 17:06, 28. Apr. 2009 (CEST)